gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rigged to Blow (GTA IV)
:For the mission with the same name in Grand Theft Auto: III, see : Rigged to Blow (GTA III). Rigged to Blow is the final mission given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Russian Mafia leader Mikhail Faustin from his house on Shinnecock Ave in Beachgate, Broker, Liberty City. Description Niko arrives at Mikhail's house, but he is not home and his wife Ilyena Faustin answered the door. She invites him in and serves him tea from a rustic-looking tea dispenser on their dining table, and tells Niko that Mikhail yells at her for using it, because he thinks it makes them look like "barbarians". Niko and Ilyena talks about back in the days when Mikhail was a good person and when Niko was at war. As the conversation goes on, Ilyena asks Niko if he is concerned for his soul, and Niko vents that he entered a village and saw fifty innocent children sitting on the church wall all with their throats cut and their hands chopped off; he realized that the soldier who did it didn't have a soul (perhaps alluding to Niko not believing in souls). Mikhail and Dimitri Rascalov enters. Mikhail first knocks over the tea dispenser in a fit of rage and yells at his wife for ignoring him, causing her to cry. Mikhail tells Niko that he wants people to be taught lessons, but Dimitri wants to get his money instead. Dimitri wants Mikhail to calm down so that they won't be in more trouble with Kenny Petrovic. Mikhail is angered by Dimitri's insistence that Mikhail is wrong and orders him to get out. Mikhail wants Niko to pick up a truck parked on Montauk Avenue in Schottler. When Niko arrives to the truck, he calls Mikhail what to do next. Mikhail wants Niko to drive the truck to a garage in Chase Point, Bohan and informs Niko to drive carefully because there are explosives in the truck (if the player crashes or ram into something a few times, the truck explodes, failing the mission. And also, the truck is quite slow). Niko is surprised at this and drives carefully to the garage. He armed the bomb in the truck and runs out, blowing up the entire garage. Niko runs away from the scene and calls Mikhail not to do this to him next time. Mikhail thought Niko is tougher than this and insults Niko that he is as weak as Dimitri (also mocking him as he is the "ice-cold killer"). From this point on, Niko refuses to do any more work for Mikhail. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the old factory and find the truck. *Get in the truck. *Drive to the garage. *Park the truck inside the garage. *Trigger the bomb. *Get out of the area. Walkthrough *Walkthrough Video Walkthrough After the Mission The reward for completing this mission is $700. The missions The Master and the Molotov and Search and Delete are unlocked. Trivia *During this mission Niko will automatically get a call from Roman, who will ask Niko if he wants to go drinking. Niko explains that drinking would probably be a bad idea, given that he is driving a truckload of explosives across town, mentioning "If I go drinking with you, I will blow myself up for sure". The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's calls in Have a Heart and I'll Take Her..., Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out and Roman's other call in Shadow. *Sometimes, as Niko is running away from the garage, he will be hit by a car before the explosion, making Niko off screen when the bomb goes off. *Niko's famous "life is complicated" line from the debut trailer is said in the cutscene of this mission. *The mission's title can also be interpreted as a double-entendre regarding Mikhail Faustin's highly impulsive attitude, since he is always set to explode in rage over the slightest thing. *If you go back to the garage and hop on the Flatbed, Niko will be thrown very high into the air and then fall to the ground, almost certainly dying. *If you stick around after the explosion, you can see the owner of the garage call Kenny Petrovic and tell him it was "definitely not an accident". You can kill the owner without failing the mission after he has made the call, as he starts to walk the streets just like a normal pedestrian. *You will get a 2-star wanted level for if you hang around near the burning garage for too long. This is implied to be because the LCPD and the citizens of Liberty City in general are suspicious and prejudiced against foreigners because of past terrorist attacks; you can hear the police dispatcher announce "A possible terrorist attack at Chase Point" over the radio. The fact that Niko is foreign and loitering at the scene of the explosion therefore makes him the suspect in the eyes of the populace. The wanted level will decrease to zero once you get out of the area just like you normally would in the mission. *Another mission called Rigged To Blow appears in Grand Theft Auto III, given to Claude by D-Ice with a similar objective but instead of a truck a car was used, instead of detonating the bomb the player must disarm it. *The garage is destroyed for the rest of the game. This is the same for The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Even though this is Mikhail's last mission, it does not gives his mission progress 100%, instead the following missions given by Dimitri completes his progress. *Like with Roman's Sorrow and Action/Reaction, the fire cannot be put out with a fire hose as the fire inside the garage continues to burn until you have moved further away from it. *If you take Roman's Taxi to the truck, the driver, Mohammed , may drive recklessly into the truck before you even get into it, due to his reckless driving. de:Rigged to Blow (IV) es:Rigged to Blow Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions